Template
Name '- Name of the game '''Developer '- Name of the developer without the hyperlink 'Link '- Link to the game from Google Play web-page of the game 'Category '- Category from Google Play webpage or from app page in Google Play Store 'Type of game '- As Google Play categories are quite limited, write what the main game mechanic is. Is the game a football game? Write football. Is it something exotic? Well, write what it looks like to you, usually it is obvious. If you are completely lost, just leave it empty and your personal robot (me) will come and fill in the blanks, correct errors and 'Achievements '- Write a full number of achievements, including unknown secret achievements 'Total points '- Write a full amount of points (XP in Play Games Google app). If the game contains any secret achievements, write it as 10000+ and add as you or somebody else unlocks them If an app is paid for, put it here in bold. If a free version exists, put it also here in bold Here goes the line ^^^^^^^^ To make the line, write without anything before or after to make a horizontal line '''500 points #Good, over 1KB! - Got total capacity to 1KB #Cool, over 10KB! - Got total capacity to 1KB #Great, over 100 KB! - Got total capacity to 1KB #Merged 512 at once! - Combine 512 bytes at once Here is the main area of interest. The list of achievements. Above this text is an example from game 2048 Idle (First game i added and which serves as my own template). Numerical value with word points is in bold. Actual achievements are made in numbered list. The first part is actual name of the achievement, second part is not the description, but the means of achieving the achievement. Sometimes devs lack any creativity and name achievements exactly the same as the description, that is okay. Just copy-paste the name into the description. As the games have various numerical values, only the lowest one is used as an example. Add higher number by yourself, it is just 'bold '''and a numbered list In case that the achievement IS PROVEN TO BE IMPOSSIBLE to achieve, change the font to Italics (in my Wikia classic rich-text editor it is the second button from left in top panel) and put "Impossible to achieve" into the description, without quote marks and also in Italics. And put it on the bottom of its value category. In case of unknown secret achievements, write below the list of achievements how many achievements are secret. If you have any kind of "pro strategy" on how to easily/quickly/at all get the achievements, they belong to the bottom of the page, along with walkthrough. Walkthrough is word "Walkthrough" with link to the page (unless it is a series of videos, then link them individually with word "Part X", X being the number of parts it is) and add who takes all the credits (even if it is you) Blank template: '''Name '- 'Developer '- 'Link '- 'Category '- 'Type of game '- 'Achievements '- 'Total points '- ----